UAS1E13 Deep
Plot On the water planet Pisciss, Plumber Magister Pyke is approaching an object on his planet. The Plumbers won't tell him what it is, but tell him to proceed with extreme caution. He tells it that he is under orders to take it into custody, but it creates a whirlpool and flings him away. It is Aggregor. He swims away. Ben calls Gwen for help on her Plumbers' badge. He is surrounded by fangirls. He turns into Goop to escape, but they chase him and fight over his anti-gravity disk. Gwen and Kevin arrive. Gwen grabs the disk with mana and gives it to Kevin. Kevin turns it back on and Goop goes into the car. They drive away and Goop turns into Ben. Ben gets a call on the Ultimatrix from Magister Pyke. He reports his sighting of Aggregor. A sea quake occurs, but Pyke tells Ben not to worry. He asks Ben about Aggregor, but Ben says that he doesn't want to cause unnecessary panic. The team fly to Pisciss in the Rustbucket. They request permission to land, but get no response. Gwen tells them that the only solid mass on the planet is the solid core. She senses Aggregor on the planet and Kevin takes the Rustbucket down. It starts to sink. Gwen tracks Aggregor and they try to go to his location. The Rustbucket shakes, caught in a sea quake. Suddenly, it is grabbed by a giant squid that pierces it. It floods. The team puts on their Plumber suits. Ben sends out a distress signal. The squid grabs Gwen and drags her outside. Ben doesn't want to transform because he won't be in his suit when he changes back. They swim outside to see Gwen free herself from the squid. The team fights it with neuroshock pulsors. It attacks Kevin and breaks his helmet. The team shocks the squid and drives it off, but Kevin's helmet shatters. Gwen forces him to absorb the Rustbucket, saving him from the pressure, and a fish goes onto his head, giving him air. Pyke arrives and Gwen scans him to find Aggregor. Pyke says that he isn't in the ocean, and Gwen says that he's inside the core. Pyke is doubtful, saying that the only way in is under constant guard. The four swim to the core when a sea tremor occurs. They are attacked by scared wildlife. Ben's helmet cracks. The team fights off the fish, but there are too many. Gwen makes a mana bubble and Pyke fights the fish. Ben is impressed with Pyke's fighting. Fish that shoot needles shatter the mana bubble. Ben, riding a ray, grabs one and uses it as a weapon. Kevin joins in. A large fish shatters Ben's helmet. He goes Humungousaur and sinks, unable to breathe. He roars, scaring away the fish, and turns into AmpFibian. AmpFibian and the team swim to the core. When the guards try to stop them, AmpFibian attacks, disappointing Pyke. A sea tremor occurs. The team swims past the guards and Pyke follows. They emerge inside the core. AmpFibian turns into Ben. Kevin pulls the fish of and tosses it aside, but it follows him anyway. Pyke tells them that the device in the core holds the ocean together. Pyke starts to suffocate and puts on an air helmet. Another quake occurs, causing parts of the ceiling to crumble. One falls on Pyke. The team runs to the source of the tremors. Aggregor arrives and takes the device. The device turns into a piece of the Map of Infinity. Kevin realizes that the tremors were caused by Aggregor trying to take the Map. Aggregor shoots a piece of the wall onto Ben and he falls into the chasm below. He shocks Kevin and Kevin passes out. Aggregor leaves, flying through the ceiling. Ben turns into Big Chill and flies back onto the walkway. Big Chill follows Aggregor. Pyke arrives and thinks that Kevin took the device. He turns on him and Gwen. Kevin's fish attacks Pyke, shattering his helmet. Guards arrive and attack. The ocean starts flying into space. Big Chill follows Aggregor, but is attacked by guards. He turns into Ultimate Big Chill and freezes the guards. Aggregor escapes. Gwen and Kevin are under attack. Ultimate Big Chill arrives and Gwen explains that the device was like an anti-gravity multiplier. Ultimate Big Chill turns into Big Chill and then Goop. Goop puts his disk into the Map's spot. It pulls the planet together but atomizes Goop through the entire ocean. The planet becomes whole and Goop turns into Ben, who is floating in the ocean. He is picked up by the Rustbucket. Later, the Pisciss Volanns repair the Rustbucket and it leaves the planet. Impact *Aggregor gets the second piece of the Map *Ben unlocks Ripjaws Characters Characters *Magister Pyke *Ben Tennyson *Fangirls *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Fish *Pisciss Volanns Villains *Aggregor *Giant Squid *Fish Aliens *Goop x2 *Humungousaur *AmpFibian *Big Chill x2 *Ultimate Big Chill Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Aggregor Arc